


First Meetings

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra POV, Day 1: First Meetings, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Introspective Catra, Pre-Relationship, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Catra couldn't remember the first time she and Adora met. As far as she could remember, she had always known her.Unfortunately, Catra remembered her first meeting with She-ra all too well.After all, that was when everything changed.Femslash February Day 1: First Meetings





	First Meetings

Catra didn’t know when she and Adora first met.

As far as she knew, she and Adora had always known each other. When she cast her mind back to her furthest memories, Adora was always there.

At first it had just been the two of them, two orphans who were raised to be Horde soldiers. In the little free time they had, the Fright Zone had been their playground. They trained in the simulators and then ran around the base, only the fear of Shadow Weaver’s wrath, and the fact that the consequences would fall solely on Catra, keeping them from going completely wild.

The others in their team had joined them slowly. First, Kyle, then Lonnie, and finally Rogelio. Even as more “recruits” arrived, Adora was always there for Catra to return to no matter what. The pain, the punishments, the put downs…

None of that had mattered to Catra, as long as she had Adora.

It didn’t matter what Shadow Weaver did to her.

It didn’t matter that their team members had read the writing on the wall and would always side with Adora over her, that most of them would go out of their way just to put Catra down.

She had Adora; she had always had Adora and she had thought that she always would, even as she would surely rise through the ranks due to Shadow Weaver’s favor.

However, Catra vividly remembered her first meeting with _She-ra_.

It wasn’t until later that she learned that was what she was called.

But it’s pretty hard to miss a literal goddess, shining with power and stepping into the middle of the fray. She had barely used her full power, Catra could tell, as a simple flex destroyed all of the tanks on the front lines. The tiara and magic marked her as a princess and it was clear from the get-go that she was their enemy.

Still, Catra had instantly known who she really was.

Sure, she’d gotten bigger and buffer, gained a golden, glowing form, and wielded a sword, but the basic stance, the posture, the stubbornness.

Catra knew it all, was as familiar with it as she was her own face. After all, she’d known it for as long as she could remember.

And when the persona dropped and fully revealed her through the ashes and smoke, it had just confirmed it. There knelt Adora. And as the princess and the archer joined her side, it was clear who she preferred.

A freaking princess and goody two-shoes archer. Over her. When they had known each other since forever.

Catra almost wished that she could remember when she met Adora. It would’ve been nice.

Because she could remember all too well when she met She-ra, her enemy, and lost her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I've decided to try doing Femslash February using the prompts from spop-prompts on Tumblr. We'll see how many I get to. Don't expect these to get too long as I'll probably writing them the day before or the day of. For this one, I decided to kind of contrast Catra's two first meetings with Adora.
> 
> The title isn't that creative for this one, but I couldn't think of anything particularly clever.
> 
> Also, I will post these on Tumblr once the protest is over next week, though I don't know if I'll be posting these on FF.Net. Is that whole hacking thing that went on a couple months ago over? Because that's why I've been avoiding it.


End file.
